Planes, SUVs and Coffee Cups
by MissJJD
Summary: Aaron Hotchner is having inappropriate thoughts and reactions to his subordinate. Spencer Reid is having inappropriate thoughts and reactions to his boss. Slash story if you don't like don't read. Rated M for good reason. I wrote this a very long time ago. I apologise for any errors grammatical or otherwise. I hope that you like it.


"You're punishing me?"

"No I'm using you!"

Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner pinched the bridge of his nose and shifted uncomfortably in his seat on the BAU jet. Reflecting on his exchange with his young subordinate earlier in the day was having an uncharacteristic effect on the usually oh so professional Unit Chief .Heat pooled low in his belly as unbridled thoughts of punishing and using Dr Spencer Reid danced across his mind. His rare display of temper to his superior had ignited a small flame within Hotch which had continue to burn slowly all day. It took every inch of his infamous self-control and experience to walk the length of the jet and chastise the young genius for his actions and reactions over the last few hours.

The exchange was brief and Hotch found his admonishment a lot more lenient than it should have been. Reid had put himself in untold danger, something Hotch didn't want to dwell upon.

But Aaron Hotchner had found his professionalism wane once more as his own chocolate brown gaze has collided with the gentle honey brown of Spencer Reid. A bead of sweat had trickled down his back as he had risen to leave; suggesting Reid catch the end of a movie he had supposedly missed before joining this last case. He lightly touched a grateful Reid on the shoulder a fission of electricity had shot through him. From finger tips to brain by-passing everything else and going directly to his groin. "What the hell" Hotch had thought where had this come from?

The desperate attempt to concentrate on his files and avoid any further inappropriate sexual thoughts of Spencer Reid must have caused him to drift off to sleep. Glancing up briefly his gaze fell upon the young Doctor engrossed in a book. Even now he felt his cock stiffen and an overwhelming need to cum consume him. Locked in the small bathroom at the rear of the jet Aaron Hotchner released his straining cock from the confines of his suit pants it was so hard it almost ached. What on earth was wrong with him? Aaron Hotchner rarely afforded himself the luxury of masturbation and never, either as a teenager or as an adult had he found himself in a situation like he did right now. Closing his eyes he took a long, slow deep breath in the hope that his erection would subside and he could return to his files.

Dr Spencer Reid's tongue slowly licked his soft full lips…..Aaron Hotchner's eyes flew open and his cock throbbed mercilessly. Groaning Hotch slid his hand towards his aroused flesh and gently stroked himself. "Damn this had to stop" He thought to himself as his fingers tightened around his pulsating shaft. Closing his eyes again he allowed himself to enjoy the warmth that flooded his groin. As Spencer Reid's image once more appeared he continued to pleasure himself. Increasing his strokes oh so slightly, his thoughts were firmly fixed on Reid's soft mouth. For a fleeting moment he wondered what it would be like to fuck the young doctor but the image that was making him unbearably hard was Spencer Reid's mouth taking his length, his tongue licking the mushroomed tip. As if on cue a bead of moisture formed at the slit of his cock. He used the natural lubricant to enhance the pleasure his hand was giving. He could almost feel Reid's mouth on him and he moaned softly as he squeezed his balls with his free hand. Waves of ecstasy coursing through his highly aroused body, he licked his own lips as his hand slid gently up and down his cock. Panting slightly he took his throbbing length between his index finger and thumb sliding it slowly from the base to just below the head and back again shuddering as pleasure radiated through him. He wanted to stave off the moment of orgasm. Savour his enjoyment, what was he thinking for heaven sake? He was about to jack off in the bathroom on the BAU jet not in his bed at home where he could afford himself the luxury of a leisurely climax.

He closed his eyes once more this time picturing Reid in his mind's eye: His lips parted, his tongue darting out to moisten them, with painful slowness

His soft hair tousled his honey brown eyes looking directly at his superior twinkling with desire. Aaron Hotchner couldn't hold on any longer. His strokes became more deliberate, more frantic. His balls throbbed almost painfully his hips thrusting forward unconsciously as the heated ball of pleasure in his stomach demanded release. Moving his hand more rapidly over his taught flesh he threw back his head in sheer ecstasy as the ball of heat finally exploded sending strings of sticky white cum onto the small vanity unit. Breathless he milked every last drop from his shaking body.

Dr Spencer Reid tried unsuccessfully to concentrate on his book.

"No I am using you".

The angry words of his superior earlier in the day kept going over and over in his head. The idea of being used by Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner aroused the young doctor beyond all reason. The words were said as a chastisement for his outspoken reactions during the delivery of a profile but despite everything that had been going on with him over the last few days Reid could only interpret them in a sexual way. Maybe that had been why he had reacted as he had. Frustration and in particular the pent up sexual feelings he harboured towards his straight laced boss Aaron Hotchner.

The almost "spidey" like sense Reid had when it came to Aaron Hotchner alerted him to the fact he had left his seat and gone to the bathroom. Spencer Reid didn't consider himself kinky or perverse in any way sexually. The thought of Aaron Hotchner lowering his fly and taking out what he knew would be a beautiful and large cock aroused him still further, his own cock twitching in agreement. Aaron Hotchner was by nature a straight Alpha male and whilst Spencer Reid had no proclivities towards a BDSM relationship the idea of being told what to do sexually by his superior was very erotic indeed. As his cock hardened yet further Spencer Reid starred sightlessly at the open book before him.

Hotch had touched him lightly on his way back to his seat, his shoulder and body still tingled from this briefest of contact.

Reid imagined the contact going further. Aaron Hotchner's strong fingers circling his slim arms. Those same deft fingers popping buttons and removing his shirt. A blush crept over Spencer Reid as his superior's dark eyes fell on his naked torso. Heat began a slow build within the young profiler as the buckle on his belt was released. His breathing became shallow as Hotch's touch became more intimate. He stretched his long legs under the airline table, his pants now tight across his groin. He ached to touch himself gain some friction and with it some relief. He read the same line of his book over and over, but his head was in the small bathroom being disrobed and touched by his superior.

His undone buckle caused his trousers to pool around his ankles his boxers following suit. Spencer Reid could almost feel Aaron Hotchner's fingers curl around his shaft. His balls ached as he tightened his grip, pulling him closer and whispering for him to turn around and spread his legs. Reid glanced up, everyone was asleep, Hotch was still in the bathroom he brushed his hand over his restrained cock a small damp spot gleamed on the lightly coloured material and he pressed harder more aroused than he could ever remember being. Spencer Reid imagined himself braced against the small vanity unit in the bathroom. Aaron Hotchner's powerful and authoritative frame behind him poised and ready to thrust into the younger man. He stifled a moan as he was stretched and filled by Aaron Hotchner's delicious length. Moving gently allowing Reid time to adjust to his size. Reid subconsciously pushed back, momentarily relieving the pressure on his tented pants. Closing his eyes he could see Hotch reflected in the vanity unit mirror and he watched as the handsome dark haired profiler thrust into his slender body. Each stroke brushing Reid's prostrate and sending a wave of ecstasy to every nerve ending in his body. Spencer Reid had never cum from just intercourse alone but he knew that with Aaron Hotchner this would be something different, something special. A tell-tale heat began to pool low in Reid's belly as his boss continued to hit his prostrate with relentless accuracy. Seeing the older agent's devastatingly attractive face contort with pleasure sent Spencer Reid hurtling over the edge, warm cum spewing from his throbbing cock as he moaned Aaron Hotchner's name.

"Reid are you ok, Reid".

Spencer Reid jerked awake looking directly in the gorgeous chocolate brown eyes of Aaron Hotchner, his pants sticky from the first wet dream he'd had since he was a teenager the object of his desire standing ominously before him.

Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner studied human behaviour and actions for a living but had spent the last three cases the BAU had investigated struggling to understand his own. He felt the now familiar warmth invade his body as he watched Dr Spencer Reid

converse with Blueridge Strangler victim Darcy Corbett's father. Felt the now familiar stirring in his pants as he watched him walk back to the black SUV for the long drive back to Quantico:

Starting the engine he afforded himself a sidelong glance at the slender elegant young man who strode up to the vehicle and jumped in the passenger side. Shifting slightly in his seat to alleviate the ache Aaron Hotchner realised this was going to be a VERY long three and a half hours indeed.

Doctor Spencer Reid took a long slow steadying breath as he turned from Darcy Corbett's former home. His boss sat behind the wheel of the black SUV ready for the long drive back.

He smiled to himself the last time he'd looked forward to a work road trip this much was when he'd driven to Philadelphia with David Ross and had subjected him to hours of Peter Coyote reading Asimov's Foundation Trilogy. The engine started as he jumped in. Pulling the seatbelt across his slender body Spencer Reid glanced surreptitiously across at his superior's strong fingers gripping the leather steering wheel. Reid flushed in the darkness of the car's interior recalling the last time his imagination had run amuck. On the recent flight back from Texas, thoughts of Aaron Hotchner's hands and deft fingers on his body had quite literally left Dr Spencer Reid in a very sticky situation.

They were about halfway through the journey back to Quantico. Hotch had driven longer distances without a comfort break but he needed some fresh air and to stretch his legs. Having spent the last little over an hour alone in the confines of the SUV with Reid, inhaling his soft understated cologne. Listening to his sometimes excitable voice and from time to time watching him gesture with his long elegant hands or change positions in his seat Aaron Hotchner was just about ready to sexually explode. Reid had volunteered to get coffee whilst Hotch made use of the facilities. "I am not going down this road again" Hotch had muttered to himself as he had splashed cold water on his face in the men's room sorely tempted to do the same to his stiffening cock. He was not about to make jacking off in bathrooms a habit when he was around Reid.

Hotch had parked the SUV at the back of the service station near the restrooms. It was very dark, very quiet and very secluded: "Perfect spot for a serial killer" he mused to himself briefly reminded of the spot from where Tracey Lambert had recently been abducted. "Perfect spot to make out" His subconscious offered his cock twitching as if to drive home the point.

"Nice spot for serial killers or horny teenagers!" Reid suggested approaching his superior with two cardboard cups.

Nodding Hotch opened the passenger door for his young companion: "Just what I was thinking" He replied "or very horny Unit Chiefs who should know better" he added silently as they got back in the vehicle.

Reid had placed the two innocuous looking cups between their seats in the beverage holders, in a split second both agents reached for them at the same time…..

Not looking as he extended his right hand to reach for the cup Aaron Hotchner expected to come into contact with hot cardboard. He should have pulled away immediately, looking down at where their hands met he traced the pad of his gun calloused thumb across the back of Dr Spencer Reid's soft graceful hand. Reid didn't flinch at the inappropriate touch in fact he turned his hand over and curled his slim artistic fingers around those of his boss.

SSA Aaron Hotchner felt the same sensation he had those few short weeks ago, fingertips to brain, by-passing everything else do not collect $200.00 and go straight to groin. But where did it go from there.

Dr Spencer Reid had been delighted when Hotch had suggested that they stop for coffee and a break anything that meant he got to enjoy his sole company for longer. He had tried not to monopolise the conversation or waffle as he tended to do when he got excited. He'd toyed with the idea or proposing dinner but didn't think Hotch would want to stop for that long. The rest stop was just off the interstate quiet and very isolated. After the profiler in him had thought this was perfect hunting ground for a serial killer. The man in him had thought it a perfect place to make out. He'd almost laughed at loud at the prospect of making out with his very proper, immaculately dressed superior in a government issue SUV, even if the idea made him instantly hard. He'd already had one near miss with Aaron Hotchner. Moaning his name in his sleep and cuming in his pants like a teenager on the BAU jet. He had no intention of repeating that in a hurry even if it had been a strangely pleasurable experience. Reid spotted Aaron Hotchner leaving the rest stop bathrooms. Moistening his lips as he fully appraised his gait unmistakable despite the darkness of the night and his perfectly tailored suit. He couldn't resist a comment about the locale as his boss came within earshot. Certain he would have thought along similar lines, well about the serial killer at least! He wasn't sure his boss had ever made out in a car park. He did however notice the briefest of smiles touch his lips when he responded that he had been thinking the same thing.

Reid had slipped the hot coffee cups into the beverage cup holders in the SUV. As the door shut behind him and Hotch slid the key into the ignition the vehicle slipped in darkness. Spencer Reid dropped his bag onto the floor not looking as he reached for his coffee. A hand closed over his own. About to pull away at his mistake he felt Aaron Hotchner's thumb gently caress his skin. "Carpe diem" Reid breathed as he turned his hand upwards taking the older man's in his own.

Aaron Hotchner's brain screamed this isn't right don't do this. His body shouted louder shut up, you know you want this. Desire was clouding his better judgement. Aching need was winning the battle for self-control. Seeing the searing hunger in the young doctor's eyes his willpower all but vanished. The warmth of Reid's hand on his thigh a breath away from his rock hard erection and the last remnants of resolve he possessed were lost. His muscles tensed involuntarily as Reid's slim fingers continued their upward journey. Rubbing him gently as they finally made contact with his sensitised flesh, his cock surging under the tentative ministrations. Hotch could hardly believe this was happening or his own reactions. The moment their lips met everything seemed to drift into slow motion, a heat ignited within Aaron Hotchner like nothing he had never experienced in his life. Spencer Reid's hair felt like silk between his entwined fingers. His lips were soft and pliant. His mouth opened willingly as Hotch's tongue requested access meeting Reid's in a sensation so erotic he moaned audibly. The action causing Reid's fingers to tighten around his painfully aching cock. He felt like a horny teenager making out for the first time in his parents car. The reality of it was this was an FBI SVU and if he and Reid got caught behaving like this in a public place their careers would be over. His brain was still processing this thought as he felt Reid's fingers drop his fly and slip inside. Their lips parted but before Aaron Hotchner could utter a word Reid's warm mouth encased his freed shaft. The former legal prosecutor and FBI Unit Chief could not construct a single coherent sentence, his sharp brain mush under the skilled tongue of his subordinate. He had to put a stop to this. This couldn't happen not here not like this. That was what his brain was screaming, his body had other ideas. His fingers sliding into Spencer Reid's hair as his head bobbed up and down in his lap his hips thrust forward the young doctor taking his exposed length fully in his mouth. The last time he'd had his cock sucked he been in high school, it was something Haley hadn't enjoyed doing, but he never remembered it feeling like this. He glanced quickly out of the SVU window into the complete darkness of the isolated car park. There was no one around, even the highway that ran behind them was silent. He put his head back on the rest and enjoyed the exquisite sensations that Dr Spencer Reid was inflicting on his aroused body. Reid grasped his aching balls still encased in his dress pants as his mouth teased his throbbing cock. He had stroked his own flesh to the point of orgasm imagining how this moment might feel but nothing had prepared him for this. Reid's tongue traced every ridge and vein from where his cock protruded from his pants to the weeping tip.

Dr Spencer Reid revelled in the taste of his superior's flesh as it throbbed deep in his throat. The salty precum leaking from the tip aroused him yet more and any reservations about what he was doing vanished. This wasn't a situation Reid had ever thought he would find himself in and when he did he was determined to enjoy every moment of it inflicting as much pleasure on his staid boss that he would have no choice but to come back wanting more. Aaron Hotchner's cock was glorious in its arousal everything Reid had thought it would be in the erotic dreams he had had about his boss. Perfection thought Reid as his mouth encased the silky flesh on his long rigid shaft. His tongue tracing the sensitive skin under the tip. His thumb spreading the bead of moisture that trickled from his slit across the mushroomed head. The taste of the precum wasn't enough. The young doctor wanted more. He wanted to taste SSA Aaron Hotchner's semen as he sucked it from his cock. Knowing it had been him that had aroused him to this point. His mouth that had sent him over the edge. He tightened his grip on his balls through his dress pants oh how he wished he could feel them in his grasp, but the SVU was too constricting and he knew to stop and move would break the spell. He rolled them between his fingers, hearing Aaron Hotchner moan in ecstasy egged Reid on. Bobbing his head up and down the swollen shaft in his mouth. The way the flesh reacted to his touch Reid knew he would have his wish soon. He felt Aaron Hotchner fingers tighten in his hair. His hips thrusting forward pushing his ample length and girth deeper still into his mouth. Reid's own cock swelled and ached in his corduroy pants but right now all he wanted was to taste Aaron Hotchner's hot cum in his mouth. He dragged his lips up the pulsating shaft sucking hard on the tip and then sliding back to gently to the base. For the first time in ages Reid heard Aaron Hotchner speak:

"Re…..Spencer I am " his words were pre-empted by sharp thrust of his hips into Reid's mouth his cock twitching under his tongue as hot cum spewed into Dr Spencer Reid's waiting mouth, he swallowed hard and fast milking every last drop from Aaron Hotchner's writhing body.

Aaron Hotchner was powerless, as Reid's lips and mouth continued to sweetly torture his throbbing cock and his fingers caress his desperately aching balls. He could feel the slow build of tension in the pit of his stomach. His balls tightened against his body. Every nerve ending in his highly disciplined body was on red alert acutely sensitised to Reid' beautiful mouth worshiping his cock. Never again would he be able to look at Reid's mouth without wishing it were wrapped around his flesh. His heart beat faster in his chest his breath shallowed, he was going to cum and gloriously there was nothing he could do about it. Reid pumped his cock harder, he knew he could feel the change in his twitching shaft. The tightening of his fingers in his silky hair and the gentle thrust of his hips at the need to pour into his young subordinate's mouth, the words were almost out. "Re" no he could not call him Reid as he was about to thrust his semen into his mouth "Spencer I am….." A wave of sheer unadulterated pleasure engulfed him from head to toe as his orgasm washed over him in wave after wave of pleasure and his milky cum spewed into Reid's mouth in wave after heated wave, he felt Reid draw every last drop from his body.


End file.
